Harry's Adventures
by RavenGhostWriter
Summary: Sequel to Harry's Wild Adventures. Harry returns to Hogwarts and figures out how to apply the skills he learned to cope with blindness. What trouble will he manage to get into along the way?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is a sequel to Harry's Wild Adventures and will make the most sense if you read that story first. As per usual, any recognizable Harry Potter characters and locations belong to JK Rowling and no copyright infringement is intended. Writing is done for fun not profit.

**Chapter 1: Hogsmeade **

Harry Potter sat at the Gryffindor table after a rough Potions class. Professor Snape was still Harry's least favorite teacher, even though he was kind to him when Harry visited Hogwarts while he was still a student at the Training Institute For The Blind. Harry toyed with his lunch as he stewed over the events that led to Snape vanishing his potion and giving him detention for not paying attention to the directions. It wasn't his fault, well, not entirely, that he was distracted. After all, not everyone had a mass murderer who escaped the notorious wizard prison Azkaban who was supposedly hunting him. To make things worse, Professor Dumbledore informed him it was too unsafe for him to go to Hogsmeade. Writing to Mrs. Weasley in a plea to appeal that decision resulted in a lecture about how his safety was more important than sweets and the subject was closed for discussion. He was so deep in thought that he was totally oblivious to the chatter of students around him and to the arrival of his friends.

"Harry, earth to Harry!" Ron yelled in Harry's ear, making him jump.

"Ronald, don't scare him," snapped Hermione.

"Harry, Fred and George want to see you," Ron said.

Harry quickly got up and made his way down the table to where the twins were teasing Percy.

"Hiya Harry! How's our new little brother?" Fred asked.

"I'm fine," Harry said. "Ron said you were looking for me?"

"Well, we hear you can't go to Hogsmeade, because our dear mum is way too overprotective," George said.

"Yeah, and she said I would be in trouble if I keep complaining," Harry said sadly.

"Well, we have just the thing," said Fred. "The Marauder's Map!"

"The what?" Harry asked, confused.

"It's a map of the castle. We made it into braille just for you, so you can have it," said Fred.

"You will be able to find all the secret passages and see if anyone's coming towards you. It'll keep you out of trouble."

Harry felt hope fill him. "And you say I can have it?" Harry asked, thinking it was too good to be true.

"Of course!" said the twins together.

Harry took the parchment and scurried back to his abandoned lunch plate. As he ate a sandwich, he examined the map, noting familiar names and locations. His friends were arguing over Hermione's cat and took no notice of what he was doing. He saw that Professor Snape was in his office and not at lunch; and followed Professor McGonagall's path as she moved from the staff table back to her classroom. Suddenly, he saw a name he didn't know, Peter Pettigrew. He shrugged and stuffed the last of his sandwich into his mouth as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

Saturday morning arrived and Harry donned his invisibility cloak and walked through the passageway to Honeydukes. On the way, he thought about Sirius Black. No one told him any details. He finally arrived at Honeydukes, and he found Ron and Hermione. He did not say anything, because no one was to know that he was there.

"Let's buy Harry some chocolate frogs," said Hermione.

"Yeah, let's," Ron said.

Harry stood there, listening to his friends. Suddenly, he heard running footsteps, and before he could move, someone ran into him hard, making him fall over.

"Potter," said Malfoy's voice. "Why are you partially invisible? You're not supposed to be here, are you?"

"Harry!" gasped Hermione. "You're not allowed to be here! You don't have a signed permission form."

Harry felt his breathing quicken. He was in so much trouble. He knew that Malfoy would tell Snape.

Hermione saw that Harry was gasping for air. He looked like he was panicking to the point where nothing they said to him worked.

"Ron, get a teacher!" Hermione snapped. "Go away Malfoy."

Ron opened his mouth to argue, but quickly shut it upon seeing Hermione's glare. Harry kept imagining Professor Snape's face looking murderous while Professor McGonagall looked disappointed. Imagining their reactions to him sneaking into Hogsmeade made him panic more.

Ron ran back to the school as fast as his legs would go. He saw Madam Pomfrey in the entrance hall. "Madam Pomfrey!" he gasped out. "Its Harry! Something's happening to him!"

"Where is he?" Madam Pomfrey asked, worriedly.

"Hogsmeade," Ron said.

The nurse looked shocked before composing herself. "I'll follow you," she said shooing Ron back out the front doors.

When they got to Honeydukes, Madam Pomfrey recognized Harry was having a panic attack and immediately sent a patronus to Harry's healer. "Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, either continue your shopping or return to the castle," she said briskly. "Mr. Potter will be fine."

Ron and Hermione looked torn but left.

Madam Pomfrey smiled slightly when she saw Scott. "I do apologize for the short notice," she said.

"It is alright Poppy. Where's Harry?"

Harry thought the images of his teachers and the Weasleys being mad and the Dursleys giving him mean looks would never stop. Suddenly, he felt like he was forced to come back to the present, and the images went into the background.

"Harry?" a familiar voice asked.

Harry was relieved. It was Scott, and he didn't seem to be angry with him.

"Let's go back to the castle, and we'll talk about what upset you so," he said calmly. They headed back to the castle, following Madam Pomfrey up the path.

As soon as they reached the castle, Professor McGonagall's stern voice said, "Mr. Potter, my office, now."

Harry gulped. He was in so much trouble. Professor McGonagall saw the state Harry was in, and decided that Scott could join them as well.

"So, Mr. Potter," she said when they were seated in her office. "What in the name of Merlin were you doing in Hogsmeade?"

Harry fidgeted for a moment before answering, "I just wanted to go. I never got to do anything fun when I was younger. I just wanted to see what it would be like to go shopping and have fun with my friends."

Professor McGonagall exploded. "Does your safety not concern you at all, Mr. Potter? Or are you going to run into every dangerous situation and pretend that it's a walk in the park? You can spend time with your friends here! You have no reason to sneak out just to hang out with them! The only time you're allowed to sneak out of the castle is if it is under attack, and you have to escape. Sirius Black is out there, looking for you, and what do you do? Go to a place where he could easily find you! Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Harry felt tears falling down his face. He had made her mad at him, and now she would throw him out of school.

"I'm sorry Professor," Harry said sadly. "But why is Sirius Black after me?"

"Sorry won't cut it, Mr. Potter," snapped the professor, ignoring his question.

"Professor McGonagall," said Scott. Professor McGonagall whipped her head around to where Scott was sitting calmly. She raised her eyebrows. Didn't he know better than to interrupt her lecturing of a student?

"I believe you're being a bit harsh on Harry," Scott continued. "Harry has had a very rough childhood, and he never got to go out with the Dursleys when they went somewhere, and he never had friends to hang out with. This is the first time he really gets to go out with his friends without adults watching his every move. Yes, safety is important, and I can understand why you're upset, but you should try to be a little more understanding."

Harry couldn't believe it. Scott was trying to get him out of trouble. No adult had ever tried doing that before.

Professor McGonagall, on the other hand, was fuming. How dare he tell her how to deal with a situation? She was Harry's head of house, and therefore, was her job to decide the way to deal with trouble. She finally decided, for Harry's sake, she would not punish him as harshly.

"Very well," she said after a few moments. "For going to Hogsmeade without permission, I will take 20 points from Gryffindor, instead of the 40 points I was going to take. Also, you will serve detention tonight with Mr. Filch. I will also have no choice but to write to your guardians, as I know you do not hold a valid permission form. I will also suggest they sign the form for it is much easier to protect a student who is not invisible."

Harry was relieved. No, he didn't want detention with Filch, but it was better than having it with Professor Snape.

After being dismissed, Scott led Harry to an empty classroom.

"Harry, I am a bit concerned about your safety, but I am more curious about how you snuck out in the first place."

"I have a map," Harry said. "It shows the entire castle."

"May I see this map?" asked Scott.

"No, you'll just confiscate it turn it over to Professor McGonagall then I'll get in even more trouble." said Harry, crossing his arms and shoving the parchment deeper into his pocket.

"Accio map," said Scott, quietly.

Harry felt the map leave his pocket, even as he attempted to prevent the motion.

Scott caught the map and began examining it. He noted the complexity and completeness of the work as well as the braille labeling. He smiled as he followed Professor Snape roaming the halls and Professor Dumbledore pacing in his office. Scott paused and scratched his head, he knew that name but Peter Pettigrew was dead, so it wasn't possible…

Things were quiet for a moment, but all of a sudden, Scott stood up. "Harry, I have to see the headmaster. No, you're not in trouble, but I found a name on this map that shouldn't be here. We will talk later, I promise."

Harry wanted to follow and snatch the parchment back before the Headmaster took it. He sighed in resignation and wandered slowly back to Gryffindor tower, knowing Hermione would likely be waiting there to lecture him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Whew, the next chapter at last. Hope everybody is staying safe in these crazy times. All recognizable characters and locations belong to JK Rowling, no copyright infringement is intended. Read on!

**Chapter 2: The Truth**

When Harry got back to Gryffindor Tower, Hermione was waiting for him. He could just imagine her glaring at him with her hands on her hips.

"So," she said. "Why did you go to Hogsmeade?"

"Not now Hermione, Professor McGonagall already lectured me," Harry said. "I need to talk to you and Ron about something."

"What's up, mate?" Ron asked.

"Not here," Harry said. "Let's go to an empty classroom."

The trio headed to the same room Harry had just left.

"So?" Ron asked impatiently.

"I got this map from Fred and George a few days ago. It's a map of the castle and it shows you who's in it and who is where."

"That's so cool!" Ron exclaimed. "I want to see it!"

"You can't," Harry said sadly. "It was taken from me."

"Wait, did you use it to get into Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Harry said. "But that's beside the point. I saw a name on the map that I didn't know, Peter Pettigrew. Then when Scott saw it, he took the map and now is talking to the headmaster."

"Peter Pettigrew?" Ron asked in disbelief. "He's dead! Sirius Black killed him along with all those muggles!"

"Then why is he on the map?" Hermione asked. "That makes no sense to me."

"Why would Scott want to take it to the headmaster?" Harry asked. "I'll just get in trouble for having it!"

"Harry, this is serious," said Hermione in her no nonsense tone. "If Peter Pettigrew's alive, then everything we've known could be wrong!"

Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, inspecting the map in fascination. He determined it would show only living creatures and ghosts, so how could someone supposedly dead be present.

"Should we call for Remus?" Scott asked. "He was a friend to both Sirius and Peter. Perhaps he will know what's going on."

"I will call all the heads of houses," Albus said, sending a patronus to the staff.

Moments later, Professors Lupin, McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, and Sprout walked into the headmaster's office. Remus was surprised to see the classmate he had not seen since his own Hogwarts days.

"Scott?" Remus asked.

"Hello Remus. It has been a long time."

"Get on with it," Severus snapped. "What are we doing here? I was working on potions in my lab."

"Now Severus," said Albus. "There is a very good reason why you are here. Now that everyone is here, I will hand it over to Scott, who is the one who brought a surprising discovery to my attention."

"After Harry saw Minerva, I spoke with him, and found out that he had a map of the castle. I do not know where this map came from, but it's very handy, if I do say so myself."

All the staff saw the map that Scott was holding up. Remus gasped. He grabbed the map. "How did this map get braille on it?" he asked.

"I do not know. I thought it might have came that way, for blind and sighted people," Scott said.

"No, this most certainly did not have braille on it before," Remus said.

"You know this map?" Minerva asked sharply.

"Yes I do," said Remus. "But why are we all here just to look at it? Albus, why does all the staff need to be here?"

"Because," said Albus. "There is a name on there that will surprise all of you."

Remus and the other staff started looking at the map. At almost the same moment, all the staff yelled, "What? How?"

"How is this possible?" Minerva asked, shocked.

"This is why I brought this to Albus' attention," Scott said. "I do not know how Peter Pettigrew's on that map."

"He's dead," said Pomona weakly.

"Wait, was there any body found?" Scott asked.

"Well, no," said Remus. Suddenly, he realized what Scott was suggesting. Scott had been the only other person they had told about being animagi. "Wait, Peter was a rat. He could have easily slipped away!" he said.

"But where is that rat now?" Severus snarled. "Let's capture it!"

"Just a moment. We need to think through this a little more," Scott said. "According to what I heard, a finger was left behind. Meaning, the rat must have a missing toe."

Minerva suddenly paled. "Oh no," she muttered before rushing out of the room.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione returned to the tower, and were just about to play exploding snap when Professor McGonagall entered the common room. "Mr. Weasley," she said sternly. "Come with me, now."

Ron gave Harry and Hermione a confused look. Ron hurried after his head of house. He found himself in front of the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office. Professor McGonagall turned on him as soon as they entered the room.

"Mr. Weasley, please hand your rat over to me, immediately," she demanded.

"But," Ron said, confused. "Why?"

"Just do it," the Transfiguration professor said sternly. Ron took Scabbers out of his pocket and handed it over to her, telling her not to hurt Scabbers.

Professor McGonagall cried out in pain as the rat bit her finger. The staff watched as she placed the rat on the floor and waved her wand. There was a blue light then in the rat's place was a man. Ron's mouth dropped open.

"It can't be," said Professor Flitwick. "He... he was supposed to be..."

"My friends!" said Pettigrew, getting to his feet. "My dear friends."

Pettigrew yelled in surprise when he saw Professor Snape whip out his wand and point it at him. After sending a stunning spell his way, he turned to the headmaster. "We don't know what really happened. We can't trust whatever he says."

"Severus, get the strongest truth potion you have," said Professor Dumbledore. "Minerva, please call an auror and the Minister of Magic. Scott, can you go get Harry please? He has the right to know what's going on."

"What do you suppose is going on?" Harry asked Hermione. "I hope Ron's not in trouble because of me."

"Don't be silly Harry," said Hermione. "Ron did nothing wrong."

"But people can still get in trouble, even if they don't do anything wrong," Harry said.

"Let's do our homework," Hermione, said, trying to change the topic.

Ten minutes later however, a voice called out, "Is Harry in here?" Harry stood up quickly.

"I'm here," he said. "What's going on?"

"You need to come with me," said Scott. "No, you're not in trouble. But the headmaster wants you to join us."

On the way to the headmaster's office, Scott filled Harry in on what was going on. Harry couldn't believe that Ron's rat was Peter Pettigrew.

"Hey mate," Ron said to Harry when he entered the office. "Did you hear what happened? I asked why I couldn't get you here myself, because I'm your best mate, but they said that they wanted to make sure that you got here, and that if I had came to get you, you could have convinced me not to bring you here."

"I heard what happened," Harry said. "And who told you that?"

"Snape, that greasy git," Ron muttered.

"Mr. Weasley, ten points from Gryffindor," said Professor Snape. "No more name calling, or muttering under your breath."

Ron was about to say something, but Professor Dumbledore cut him off. "Now that we're all here, can I please have Auror Shacklebolt administer the potion?"

Pettigrew was then given the truth potion.

"Your name?" Kingsley asked.

"Peter Pettigrew," Pettigrew said.

"Did you fake your death?"

"I blew up the street and cut off my finger before transforming into my rat form and escaping the scene. I blamed him loudly so people would think he betrayed the Potters."

"Did he kill the muggles?"

"No, I did."

Everyone in the room gasped.

"Was Sirius Black the Potters' secret-keeper?" Kingsley continued.

"No, they changed it to me."

"You betrayed the Potters?" Snape asked.

"Yes."

Kingsley waved his wand and thick ropes wrapped around Pettigrew.

"Sirius Black will be given a fair trial," said Kingsley. "This man, however, will be going to Azkaban."

"I would suggest making it so he can't transform into a rat, so he can't escape," said Scott. "After all, I read somewhere that dementors don't notice an animal's presence. He could easily escape."

"So that's how Black escaped," Snape snarled. "By turning into an animal!"

"Goodbye Scabbers!" Ron called. "Oh, I'm sorry, Pettigrew." He snorted before turning to leave the room.

The meeting broke up as everyone went his or her separate ways. Remus quietly folded the map and stashed it in his pocket while nobody was looking. Scott prodded Harry to get moving then walked with him to find a room wherein to finish their previous discussion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Meeting Padfoot **

Two days later, Harry sat at breakfast talking with his best friends. Just as he was about to get ready for class, the mail came. An owl dropped a letter onto Harry's plate. Harry opened it to find that it was from his healer.

_Harry, _

_I will not be meeting with you today. There is someone who would like to see you. I will see you in a few days. Have fun with your visitor! _

_Scott _

Harry was relieved. He needed a day off from talking about his feelings. He turned the letter into print so he could show his friends.

"Who do you think will be visiting you?" Ron asked when he finished reading.

"I don't know, but we are about to find out!" Harry said excitedly.

"Well, that will have to wait until after class," said Hermione. "We're going to be late if we don't get down to the dungeons soon!"

Harry gasped as he checked his talking watch, which told him they only had 10 minutes to get to Potions. The trio quickly ran out of the Great Hall to see who could get to Potions first.

After classes that day, the Golden Trio went outside to sit by the lake, enjoying the nice breeze. Hermione pulled out her textbooks to start reading, while Ron whispered to Harry, "I will never understand her!" Harry laughed.

Suddenly, something jumped on him and almost made him fall over. Ron was quick to react, and he kept Harry upright.

"What in the world?" Harry gasped out. He felt the thing lick him on the face.

"It's a dog!" said Hermione. "What is a dog doing here at Hogwarts?"

Harry thought back to the conversation in Dumbledore's office about a dog. "Sirius Black is a dog!" he exclaimed in excitement. Harry burst out laughing. "Sirius!" The dog turned into a man.

"Harry," the man said. "As I am a dog animagus, I will become your guide dog and your support animal when needed. You will still have Scott as your healer and counselor, the Weasleys will be your guardians, so I'm just an addition."

Harry felt his hands being lifted and placed on Sirius' face. He felt a pointed chin, high cheekbones that were filled out nicely after a stay at St. Mungos', long, thick luxurious hair was felt, as well as a long, slightly upturned nose, and warm, full lips. His hands were put down and in the next moment, he was being hugged.

"I've missed you, Pup!" he said.

Harry allowed him to take a moment, but that made him realize that he could not see the man that had stayed faithful to his parents, only the memories of the photo in the album gave him an idea of the person Padfoot used to be.

"I'm sorry that I can't see the person that you are; I only have an image of the person you once were before my parents died," the thirteen-year-old said.

"Don't be sorry, for soon all will be well," Sirius said as he transformed into Padfoot once more.

Ron and Hermione laughed as they started heading back to the castle.

"Now that was funny!" Ron said. "You have a guy dog?"

"It's a guide dog, Ron!" Harry said. "They help blind people navigate."

"Cool!" said Ron. "Now come on! I'm starving! Do you think Padfoot knows the location of the kitchens?"

"Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed. "That dog is to help Harry, not you!" From beside Harry, Padfoot yipped in place of laughter at the little exchange.

Harry laughed as they walked into the Entrance Hall. "Padfoot? Where are the kitchens?" he asked. Padfoot bounded down the stairs as the trio burst out laughing before following him to get some food.


	4. Chapter 4

**Editor's Note: **So sorry for the crazy delay between chapters! Pandemic is crazy and chapter ended up languishing away on my computer…for weeks. This chapter was written by both frankie and another young woman whom I will figure out how to cite. All recogizable Harry Potter characters and locations belong to JK Rowling and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 4: The Worst Potions Class**

One gloomy Monday, Harry headed to the dungeons for Potions. He walked in and was about to go sit with his friends, but Professor Snape stopped him.

"You'll sit with Mr. Malfoy today," said the grumpy professor. Harry could hear Malfoy laughing even before he got to his table.

"You should bring your dog down here sometime," said Malfoy. "I'm sure Professor Snape would love to use him for potion ingredients! After all, that dog is nothing but a pain in the..."

Harry felt anger surge through him. "You bastard!" he screamed. "Don't you dare insult Padfoot!"

"Potter! Language! Twenty points from Gryffindor!" Professor Snape snapped. "Take your seat and be silent."

"Shut up!" Harry yelled. "He is all that I have left of my one golden year!" Snape sneered.

"You have Lupin," he retorted. "But wait, he's absent!" The Slytherins laughed at that.

"Leave my best mate alone!" Ron growled, his face morphing to match his famous red hair. It was getting nasty.

"Another 20 points for your agreement with Mr. Potter," the Potions Master declared. Hermione rose out of her seat.

"This is getting out of hand!" she broke out. "If this is how you continue to treat my friend and other then I might as well throw your authority over me out the castle window!"

The classroom went silent.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Ron squeaked.

Hermione smiled brightly. "As I have said before, there is more to life than books and cleverness. There's love, hope, loyalty, friendship, understanding, family, and unity."

Snape was speechless for a moment.

He found his voice too quickly as he ordered, "Class dismissed!"

When Harry was reunited with Ron and Hermione, he ran as best as he could out of there, in search of Padfoot. He was on Harry's bed, napping.

"Padfoot," Harry sobbed. "I'm so sorry!" The big, black dog scooted closer to the distraught teen. He let his godson cry into his silky fur. Padfoot listened to the heart-breaking sounds that his pup made. What could have Harry so upset? The animagus waited until Harry's crying ceased.

"What happened?" the man asked as soon as he could.

"Snape took points from Harry just because he was sitting with us," Hermione began. Sirius raised an eyebrow at the lack of professorial title but didn't comment on it.

"Then he forced him to sit with Malfoy and then that blond ponce said that his wish was to have you come down to class in order to be used as a potion ingredient," Ron added. "He also took points when Harry called Malfoy a bastard." Sirius was disturbed.

"And Malfoy is thirteen, correct?" he asked. The trio nodded. "Well, I have a plan, but first I need to speak with Narcissa, my cousin, and Draco's mum." Harry blanched in shock.

"You're related to Malfoy?" he asked.

"Yes," Sirius answered. "Most of the pureblood families are distantly related."

"I'll tell you the plan when we can launch it, but for now, I'll go back to being Padfoot," his godfather said. Harry nodded as the man changed and he cuddled him momentarily. He wore a smile as he laid there, dreaming up all of the plans Sirius could have up his sleeve. The world wouldn't know what hit them.

When Harry walked into the classroom the next day that he and Scott used, he was not alone. Padfoot was with him.

"Hello Harry," said Scott.

"Hi," Harry said. "Did you hear what Snape did?"

"No I have not," said Scott.

Harry explained the whole story to Scott, and added that Sirius had a plan. Scott chuckled. Knowing Sirius, it would be quite the prank. After they talked for a few minutes about how Harry felt about the situation, Scott dismissed him so he could talk to Severus Snape.

"Severus!" Scott called, knocking on Snape's office door. Snape flung the door

open in seconds.

"What?" he snapped. "I don't have all day."

"May I come in?" Scott asked. Snape mumbled a yes and let Scott in.

"Why have you been treating Harry badly?" Scott asked. "I know you're a spy, b…"

"You KNOW ABOUT THAT?" Snape yelled. "How?"

"Albus told me a long time ago," said Scott. "Now, as I was saying, why do you treat Harry worse than any other student?"

"Because I have to!" Snape snapped.

"What would Lily say if she saw you treating her son like Harry's good-for-nothing?" Scott asked, knowing this would do it.

Sure enough, Snape was silent for a moment before saying, "She would be very disappointed in me."

"Yes, she would be," said Scott. "She would be very upset that a teacher, who used to be her friend, was tormenting her son. Furthermore, she would not be happy that you placed Harry with a classmate who clearly hates him. Severus, I know that you don't like Harry, but I know that you don't hate him either. Treat him like a real student who deserves to learn and to grow. You helped him out when he was here for a weekend when he was still at the Training Institute. Harry will not remember the kind side of you on that day if all he can think about is the greasy git of the dungeons."

Severus Snape didn't know what to say. He had so much to think about now. All he could muster out was, "Fine! Get out!"

Scott decided that it was best to obey the man because otherwise, he was at risk of being hexed. He left the office feeling satisfied that something may be different in Potions class for now on.


End file.
